


No one Can know

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deansturbation, Facial, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, blowjob, casturbation, legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: Dean catches Cas with panties on and promises not to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tigerboydean on tumblr wrote a ficlet and the second i saw the beginning sentence i knew what i wanted to write

“No one can know.”

Castiel whispered it, his chest heaving. Dean just stared at him. “Please, Dean. I’m serious. No one can know about this.” Cas was starting to cry. He was caught in women’s underwear by the most handsome boy at his new school. Dean started to walk over and Castiel panicked. What the hell could he do? He was starting to hyperventilate when he felt two hands on his shoulder and gorgeous green eyes looking at him.

“I won’t tell a soul, Cas”, Dean said softly. “I promise that no one will know. Just, please, relax.” Dean was rubbing Cas’ shoulders gently to try to calm him down. It was working because Cas’ anxiety was going down. He knew that Dean was telling the truth. No one in this shitty small town would know that Castiel Adler, son of Zachariah Adler, wore panties and is impossibly gay. His family name would be shamed forever if word ever got out. He didn’t know Dean Winchester that well but the look that Dean gave to Cas said that he would never out him. He finishes getting dressed and runs out, leaving Dean in the locker room alone.

Two weeks later

 

Castiel has taken to changing in the bathroom stall since he was caught by Dean those two weeks ago. He’s done everything he could to avoid Dean; he switched seats in pre-calc with some gangly boy named Garth near the door, goes off campus for lunch now, carries most of his books during the first half of school to avoid going to his locker early on. So far everything was working. If he doesn’t talk to Dean, then there’s less of a chance that he will get out of Dean’s good graces. He’s glad that this is his last few months at this high school too. He’ll go to a good university, get a decent job and maybe change his name so he can live how he wants to live. Dean would be a distant memory if everything goes as planned and he can’t wait for that.

It’s the passing period between 7th and 8th and he’s free to go home. He stays in the stall a little longer and he lets his mind drift a bit. Today’s underwear is a navy lace thong that hugs his cock quite nicely. Cas knows he’s alone; no one has 8th period P.E., the lights were off and the temptation to touch himself is getting to be too much. He rubs himself over the thong and suppresses a moan. He’s already so hard and straining. Two weeks of living in fear can do that to a person.

One hand is working his cock and the other one is pinching and rubbing his dusky pink nipples. He shouldn’t be this pent up. He shouldn’t even be jerking off in his high school’s bathroom stall but here he was. Stroking his panty covered cock was such an amazing feeling and he wished that he could do this every day. Jerking faster he thought of those green eyes and almost came.

Dean was a handsome guy; he had plush looking lips, a great body, a nice ass and on more than one occasion Cas caught himself staring at Dean’s crotch which seemed to hold a nice, thick cock in his briefs.

Castiel began to think about servicing that cock; licking it, sucking the head, jerking it off on his face until he was marked with Dean’s come and then Dean would lick every drop and jerk Cas off to completion. Castiel pinched his nipple harder and tried not to come. Dean shouldn’t be this attractive. No one should.

He was sweating now. He needed release and it wouldn’t come. His eyes were screwed shut, sweat matted his hair to his forehead and his hips were jerking.

“Oh fuck”, he said while twisting his neglected nipple. “Fuck me, Dean.” The second he said that he was chanting it. He came in his hand with a choked sob and let the come dirty his thong. He didn’t care at this point. He needed to clean up and leave.

Something was wrong though. He looked over the other two stalls and didn’t see anything unusual. Maybe he was being paranoid.

He cleaned himself off, fixed his clothes and walked out only to freeze. The motion sensitive lights were on. Someone came in while he was jerking off. He could hear the wet skin on skin contact and heavy breathing of someone jerking off. He couldn’t turn the corner and face who did it. What if they were going to blackmail him? What if they wanted were going to tell the school? Fuck, what if they went directly to his dad and outed him?

He steeled himself and turned the corner and hoped the person didn’t hear him.

Sitting on the bench was Dean Winchester with a heavy cock in his hand and he was smirking.

“Heya, Cas.” He said eyeing the other teen. “Here I thought that you didn’t like me” his hand had slowed down.

Castiel found himself walking over to Dean and sitting down across from him. He couldn’t help but look into Dean’s lust blown eyes. “I thought I locked the door” Cas said quietly.

“You did. I had a key though. Coach Bobby wanted me to check to see if anyone was in here and lock up once they were out” Dean’s voice was lower and rougher now. “I heard you and, fuck, I thought you hated me. Here you were moaning for me and I couldn’t fucking take it”

“How did you know it was me?” Castiel wanted them to stop talking so he could suck Dean dry.

“I saw your coat on the bench and knew” his breath was getting labored now. 

Castiel could feel himself fattening up at the site of Dean stroking himself.

“Fuck, man, I’m close” Dean sped up and Cas scooted himself until he was eye level with Dean’s cock.  
“Can I, Dean?”

“Fuck, Cas, you can do whatever you fucking want.” Dean gasped.

Castiel giving kitten licks to Dean’s cock, eventually taking the head in his mouth. The other boy thrusted into his mouth shallowly and Castiel could feel Dean’s come hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed most of it immediately and let a few stray drops on his tongue so he could taste the thick, salty seed. For the second time today he jerked off and came within seconds of touching his cock.

Castiel felt Dean rubbing his sweaty hair back and looked up at him. He was giving a tired smile and they both sat comfortably in the silence until Dean spoke.

“Do you want to go out sometime? I mean, if you want to.” He kept carding Cas’ hair back in a soothing way that made Cas rest his head on Dean’s thigh.

“Yes, Dean. I would like that a lot.” He said smiling.

“Good because if you said no then this would be incredibly awkward”, he said laughing softly.

Castiel pulled himself up and let Dean hold him.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I love the panties you have on today. Maybe next time I can fuck you in them?”

Castiel smiled and relaxed even more in Dean’s arms. He hoped that Dean would be his boyfriend even after they graduated.

**Author's Note:**

> thenaughtyvirus is my porn tumblr, and viruskit is my regular one <3


End file.
